Love, Rage, and Insanity
by echo2794
Summary: Jason Todd wants to know all he can about her, no matter what. But, there are two factors in his way. She loves Batman, and Joker loves her. This could prove to be a bit difficult for him... It doesn't seem his gun can solve this problem... Jason ToddXOC JokerXOC slight BatmanXOC Warning: Possible language and some blood, and some sexual themes. You've been warned.
1. Fool

**_This is a new story for my friend since_**

**_Lovers of Arkham isn't going so hot :P I hope you all like it!_**

**_This story will mostly deal with Joker, Jason Todd, and some Batman._**

**_Remember to check out My Scarlet Dagger my Zsasz story I just finished :)_**

**_This is kind of a prologue, the real action is to come._**

**_Reviews are lovely~ Echo_**

* * *

Love, Rage, and Insanity

_Chapter 1: Fool_

Leaning back against the trunk of a large tree, Jason stretches his foot out, testing a thick branch about two feet in front of him. It seems sturdy enough, and he steps up on it, crouching forward so he is on all fours. The branch stretches out further than the others, near a lit window of the building he is beside. He crawls forward, taking careful movements and testing his weight on each section. Finally, he comes to rest on a section of branch just above the window. He can see inside, the shadow of the night covering his lean and lithe body. He's wearing dark blue jeans and his favorite leather jacket over a gray tank top. His black sneakers are on the ground beneath the tree, he had left them to make it easier to climb. He leans forward to see in the room, a slight wind blowing wisps of his black hair over his eyes. He brushes them away with an irritated grunt before moving back into position.

Viewing in, he sees the goal of this whole challenge. A woman, dressed in a black slim dress and stockings. She has dark skin, and black hair that is swept to the side, slightly covering one eye. She leans back, legs crossed in a relaxed position. Her expression is anything but relaxed though, her brown eyes focused on the clip board settled on her lap. Her forehead furrows in thought as she nibbles the tip of her pen in concentration. Jason watches each movement, eyes following carefully. He eyes her body, pausing at her chest a moment before snapping back to her face, mentally shaking himself. _You aren't a creep Jason... _He reminds himself. _You have reasons...you need to learn about her._

Nodding to himself, he keeps watching. A man walks in to the woman's office. He is tall and slightly tan with black hair. He's wearing the suit of a butler, and has an affectionate smile as he talks to her. Jason grits his teeth, he doesn't like the way the butler stares at her. _Mine._ He snarls mentally, leaning forward before scrambling back, almost losing his grip. _Concentrate!_ He screams at himself inside. He refocuses on her, attempting to see the writing on her clip board. It's too far, so he moves closer, risking the branch snapping from his weight. He feels the wood beneath him curve downward in protest, but he stills, letting it get used to his weight. He's lower beside the window now, and closer up. He leans as far as he can, trying to get a glimpse of her clipboard, hoping it has any information he desires. Finally in view, he grimaces. On the clipboard is a sketch, of the Batman. Jay grips the branch in anger, and it gives in with a loud snap, and he and the branch begin to plummet to the ground. He scratches at the side of the building, slowing his fall enough not to injure him badly. He hits the ground hard on his back and groans. He hears the woman's window open a few floors above him.

"What was that Laurence?" The woman asks her butler, who joins her side, their bodies casting shadows on the ground a few feet from where Jason lays. The former Robin curses under his breath and rolls against the building, bracing himself against it to say out of view.

"It was probably the wind milady. Would you like me to investigate?" Her butler responds. Jason can see her shadow move away from the window, out of sight. The butler's shadow stays menacingly in view. The woman takes her time answering, Jason holds his breath.

"...No. I don't think there is a need Laurence." She finally answers, Jason takes a deep breath when he hears her window shut. The butler's shadow recedes away.

_Nice going, Jason._ He sighs audibly, standing up. Wiping twigs off his jacket, Jason turns to look for his shoes in the darkness. Finally finding his worn sneakers, he slips them on before walking back to his motorcycle he stashed at the entrance to the island. Looking back, the woman's house is a wonder. On a raised hill overlooking Arkham Asylum, her home has a powerful look to it. Inside the gothic asylum, lay his enemy. The man who's information he had wanted to view on the clipboard. _Joker... _Jason spits at the ground before pulling his helmet on and riding off in to the night.

Speeding through Gotham, Jay grips the handlebars tight in rage, knuckles turning white._She was just drawing the Batman!_ He roars loudly, the sound drowned by his engine. He makes a sharp turn down a dark alley, and parks his bike. He hurries up to his small apartment and tosses his helmet and keys on his bedside table. His room is practically empty, with wooden floors and yellow walls. There's a small kitchen in the corner he never uses, and a bed with a white mattress, pillow, and sheet. On the wall there's an array of news articles pinned. He takes off his jacket and throws it on a single hook that came screwed into the wall. The table beside the bed has a drawer where he keeps the minimal clothes he had bought. Sitting down, he runs his fingers through his hair, bright blue eyes set on the floor. _Don't think about it._ He tells himself, and lays back on the bed, hands behind his head. He closes his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips when he thinks of her.

He had first seen her on the street, walking down one of Gotham's busy roads. Jason had been sitting on a bench nearby, eating a burger he had bought at a food joint. He watched her as she hurried down the road, eyes glancing back and forth as if she knew she was being watched. That's what had caught his attention in the first place. She stood above a manhole cover, glancing around nervously. She scanned her surroundings. Jason averted his gaze a moment, looking as if he was examining the greasy burger in his hand. Looking back at her, he stood up. She was gone. He watched a hand close the manhole cover and she had successfully vanished without a person noticing, or so she thought.

He waited a minute, finishing his meal before he walked over and glanced around, mimicking what the strange girl had just done before sliding his body in the hole as well, closing it behind him. Dropping down onto the walkway beside the sewer water, he glanced around. The tunnel was dark beside an eerie yellow glow casted by the few lights along the walls. The water was a murky green and he grimaced at the smell it emitted.

He couldn't see the woman any more, but he could hear sounds further down the tunnel. Following them, he heard two hushed voices. Turning the corner, he pressed his back against the wall, using the shadowed area between the lights to cloak him.

"Which way did Batman say he escaped to Milady?" The woman's butler, Laurence, as he learned later, asked. The woman shook her head, brows furrowed in irritation.

"Somewhere in this tunnel, but it's difficult to find him. He's practically invisible under the water." She said, gazing down at the smelly sewer water with a scowl.

Laurence nodded, "Perhaps Batman was able to find him on his tracker?" He said quickly, obviously wanting to get out of the disgusting tunnel.

"Maybe..." She agreed. "You go and ask."

"But Milady-"

"Go Laurence." She commanded, not letting him argue. He frowned, reluctant to leave, but still turned and climbed a ladder out of the sewer. The woman turned to the water and knelt, whistling. Jason saw a slight movement in the water, and the woman smiled in response.

"Go on, go home. You had your fun." She said softly, and the movement in the water turned down a side tunnel that led towards the asylum. The woman chuckled a bit with a grin then turned to leave as well. She paused, looking around a moment. Jason pressed back in the shadow as much as he could. She gazed in his general direction but turned, climbing up the ladder to the outside. Jason hurried to the ladder, and climbed up. He was curious who the woman was, and what that was in the water. His questions went unanswered though. When he reached the surface, he was in a dark alley, and the woman and her butler were gone.

Jason, now laying in bed, rolls over to look out the single window of his apartment, watching a small gray cloud pass by the bright moon. He smiles, enjoying the memory. That night had started his search, his curiosity overwhelming him. He had managed to learn that the woman lived in the house on Arkham Island, and her father had led the asylum. He never did learn what the thing in the water was. His next goal is not the water thing though, he wants to learn her name.

Finally closing his eyes, Jason sleeps, his anger of the woman's sketch fading as he finally finds his peace in dreams.


	2. Glisten

**_Short chapter this time, but I promise the next one will be long_**

**_to make it up haha :P _**

**_I really like doing Jason, he is a fun character._**

**_I added in the end just for you Mettlei XD_**

**_Reviews are Lovely ~Echo_**

* * *

Love, Rage, and Insanity

_Chapter __2: Glisten_

No matter how dangerous, Gotham is beautiful at night. From his position, Jason can see the skyline of the city, the dark outlines of the buildings against the blue moonlit sky, lights glittering in the black. The air is cool and crisp, wind rustling his hair over his eyes. He can smell the slight salt of the ocean from the shore at the edge of Arkham Island. He is standing on a window sill, a potted flower beside his feet. From the front of her mansion he can see Arkham Asylum down the hill, and the winding dirt path that leads there. He crouches and peers in her window, seeing the outline of the woman laying in bed. Her door across the room is closed but the light from the hall seeps in through the sides and the space between the door and the floor. It lights up her face, but he cannot see; she is faced away from him. He grunts in irritation and sits on the sill, one knee to his chest and the other hanging over the edge.

He watches her shift in bed, her hand pulling the blanket over her bare shoulder. He grimaces, wanting to see more then an outline. _What the Hell, why not._ He hops onto the balls of his feet, balancing on them as he silently slips the window open. He hops to the floor, careful to stay light on his feet, preventing the wooden boards from creaking. He shuts the window, knowing the cold draft could wake the sleeping beauty. He sneaks over, going in front of her and kneels by her bedside. He can see her face now, chocolate brown skin illuminated to have a golden glow from the dim yellow light. He smiles and watches her, staying still. She takes shallow breaths, mouth parted slightly. Her eyelids flutter as she dreams, making Jason want to lean close and kiss them, wishing her sweet dreams. The blanket is pulled to her shoulder, showing only her smooth neck and the area where neck turns to shoulder, the spot Jason dreams of kissing along, leaving small bites in his path. He reaches forward and grazes that spot carefully with his fingers, skin like velvet below his finger tips. She stirs a bit and lets out a soft pleasured sound, mouth parting slightly more. He moves to trace her lips with his finger, their softness hard to resist for the reborn Robin. He leans closer, face inches from hers, warm breath dusting his face. He cups her cheek, eyelids fluttering faster. _Beautiful…._

He hears a noise down the hall and grits his teeth, _Laurence, _he thinks, rolling back on his feet and standing up swiftly. He turns to her door, listening. The noise increases, then lessens as Laurence walks by, shoes clacking on the floor. Jason's heart races until he cannot hear the sound anymore, finally safe. He turns to her, a slight frown decorating his lips. _Who are you?_ He loves her, he can feel it. But he doesn't know her, and he may never. She's beautiful, and he adores her personality, at least, what he's seen. He needs to know her, feel her. These brief touches don't do enough anymore for him. However, he knows he is border lining on a dark area of stalking. He's no creep, and no psycho. He believes himself to be a sane person, well, enough. Well, he wouldn't just stalk a girl…

He sighs, hurrying back to the window to make his escape. He expertly slides out, hopping on the ground and rolling to lessen the force. Over the past weeks each visit has become more and more personal, more and more close. He doesn't understand his attraction, maybe he just wants to fill a void of love in his life. Maybe he found a soul mate. A soul mate is felt both ways though, right? If they were meant to be true lovers, she would feel it too. He hopes so.

Reaching his motorcycle, he speeds home, slower this time. Passing over the bridge to the island Arkham Asylum is nestled on, he slows, taking in the smell of ocean. In the black water, he can see the reflections of the city lights glistening beautifully. He watches with a blank stare, the beauty of this place affecting him even more knowing the girl he loves is snuggled peacefully not so far away.

In the water he sees a stir, and stops his bike. The water ripples around the spot, and something moves underneath. He leans closer, barely catching the tip of a tail splashing back in to the water. He backs up a bit, startled. _I really got to figure out that water thing…._

He hurries home then, the bridge suddenly feeling a lot less safe.


	3. Therapeutic

_**Finally got this done :D Been taking on too many tasks**_

_**lately. I decided to finally get the real action in. I hope it works**_

_**out well. I do like this story though. :)**_

_**Reviews are lovely, Echo**_

* * *

Love, Rage, and Insanity

_Chapter 3: Therapeutic_

After Harley Quinn and Jonathan Crane, it became difficult to trust psychologists to care for the most psychotic and deadly patients of Gotham. Mainly, the Joker. So, it is quite often that Jason finds himself gritting his teeth, watching his love try to reason with the murderous clown. He picks his usual spot, perched inside the vent of Arkham Asylum he had found the outer entrance to weeks ago. He sees the woman he adores at her desk, pen in hand and notebook in lap. Joker is across from her, a too happy grin on his face. Jason glares at him, mentally stabbing him. The woman is the only one he responds to, so she has special sessions with him daily. Joker flirts with her non-stop, but Jason does notice that the clown has made improvements, to his dismay.

Joker leans forward in his chair, pulling his legs underneath him. He pokes a small statuette on her desk of a bat, her favorite animal. Her butler had bought it for her a few months ago. She looks up at the Joker sternly.

"No, don't touch it Joker. It's fragile." She says, shaking her head when he lets out a small bark of a laugh. Joker sits back, eying her with a pleasured look.

"You're looking good today Doc…" Joker compliments her. Jason glares, wanting to snap the clown's neck. He is right though, the woman had decided to wear her hair down, the shiny black locks framing her face. Her looks at her, lost in her beauty for a moment before snapping back to reality.

"Please Joker, back to subject. Now, is there anything you can remember in your life that you regret?" She asks, awaiting his answer. Joker sighs dramatically and leans back, disliking the questions.

"Does Harley count?" He says dryly.

"Joker." She scolds him, making him laugh.

"Fine, fine Doc! Ummm…. One time, I planted these bombs, in some guys house. And, I went to make a phone call. So, I picked up the phone and BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOOM! Bomb goes off. Whoever made the bomb control look like a cell phone was pretty stupid." He cackles as she writes his words in her notes.

"So, you regret killing the man?" She asks, keeping her eyes on the book.

"No! No no no no. I regret missing out on all the fun! When I made the call I was facing AWAY from the house. So, when I turned it was already blown up…no fun." He explains with a pout. The therapist sighs, and rubs her head.

"No Joker, you should regret killing that innocent man." She says with a sigh.

"Well, opinions are opinions doctor…" He chuckles darkly. The woman stands, and turns to the door.

"I'll be back, I have a message that they're dropping off a new patient. The door will be locked, so don't try it. And don't touch my bat!" She hurries out. Joker waves.

"I'll be good baby!" He calls just before she shuts and locks the door. Joker sits in his chair impatiently, swaying in little circles. Jason glares down at him, hatred swirling in his heart. That man, his murderer. He lost everything because of him. He remembers laying in pain, Joker standing above him, crowbar in hand. He still feels the pain so clearly, feels the blood trickle down from his lip. His whole body had been in pain, and all the clown did was laugh. Jason grips the vent, vengeance becoming his priority. He wants to hold back, find a better time, but he can't. He kicks the vent out, dropping to the floor. Standing up, Joker turns to look at him with a curious gaze and natural grin.

"Hello." Joker greets him like an old friend. Jason lunges at him, grabbing his jacket and thrusting him into the wall, clenching the fabric so tight his knuckles whiten.

"Don't talk to me like that Joker! I'm going to kill you!" He says with an intensity he hasn't heard from his voice before. He keeps his voice low, not wanting to attract attention. Joker stares into his eyes with no fear.

"And…..you are?" Joker asks, tilting his head with a smile, a wavy green strand of hair falling over his left eye. Jay snarls.

"You know who I am damnit! Look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember!" He burns hatred into his murderers eyes breathing heavy with adrenaline. He wants revenge.

Joker listens, his bright green eyes looking into Jason's blue ones in confusion. Jason grows frustrated, and throws him on the ground, taking out his gun.

"I'm ending this." He says, pointing it towards the Joker's head. The clown prince of crime grins.

"I may not remember ya, but I like you kid. You got spunk." He laughs, "A bit too much spunk maybe…" He trails off. Jason's eyebrows furrow, not understanding his words. He hears a click behind him, then a voice he knows all to well.

"Drop the gun unless you want your brains blown out." Says the voice of his only true love.


End file.
